Fall
by oodball167
Summary: Zack survives. One mistake can doom the world. Darkfic, one-shot. Ratem M due to violence and character death.


**A/N: First: Thanks to the amazing Leah Conner for being my beta.**

**Well, this is an idea I have been thinking about for a long, long time. I know in here he can be kinda... OOC. But that's what I wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or its characters.**

* * *

He wanted to scream. To break something. It wasn't fair. And the worst was that he couldn't blame her. It was his fault. He fulfilled the promise, too late. But he at least deserved a chance to defend himself, no? She must know that he tried. Oh! How hard he tried. But luck had abandoned him. Then the last hour's events returned to his head.

Green eyes and pink, praying.

Yellow and black and blue eyes regaining control just in time.

Silver and black falling like a hawk over the prey.

A sudden burst of energy.

His sword intercepting the blade of his once hero.

His own body, covered in the blood of his enemy's monstrous servant.

And then all the hell broke loose.

Instead of the joy he longed to see in those green eyes he found shock and hurt and pain. Instead of the surprise and the gladness he expected to see in those blue eyes, he found nothing. She rejected him. He denied knowing him. She hid behind those empty blue eyes. He menaced him. She called him monster. He ordered him to stay away from them.

Love and pain and hurt and betrayal and self-blame and fear and despair were invading his heart. His very soul. Since the day he broke them free he had been only sane due to his dream(She) and his honor. His dream had been shattered in the most cruel way. The invading cells he managed to defeat inside him awoke. The words of a long ago dead friend. _I'm a monster_. The words of his love. _You're a monster_. He recalled a fact. Monsters have no honor. He had no dreams. He had no honor. His mind broke. His soul faded. And with an agonizing, heartbroken, desperate scream 'Zack' died.

**Weeks later:**

She wanted to cry. She had tried to shield herself from her true feelings using the blond SOLDIER. His once empty eyes were alive now, full of regret and love. Regret for his old friend. Love for his old crush. Her best friend. His true love. She was alone. And no one was to blame except herself. When he saved her life. When he fulfilled an almost forgotten promise. What did she do? She pushed him off, rejected him like some kind of horrible monster. Acting out, moved by pain and hurt. She had ignored then those desperate blue-violet handsome eyes. Now the same eyes were haunting her in dreams. And tears flooded her own eyes. Now what she wanted most was to apologize to him. Beg him to forgive her. And hoping he still loved her. That was the only thing that kept her moving, breathing, living.

**Days later:**

His silver hair ondulated in the cold air. The ominous evil meteor looking like a dark sun. His enemies had been defeated. The beast, the demon, the ninja, the pilot and the toy had fallen by his hand. The puppet, the bartender, and the giant had been killed by the hand of his rival. His newly found stepbrother. The ancient was begging for mercy, crying, whining, wailing and looking to the eyes of her foe. An enemy created by herself. While she tried to breath through the iron hand squeezing her throat, a desperate, broken, pitiful sigh left her mouth. The hand on her neck turned into a fist. The light left her eyes forever. Her head did the same as her body, both landing, and rolling in Midgar outskirts.

The two warriors left stood face to face.

"So you want to destroy the world. Become a god, huh?"

"Why should I disobey Mother?"

"Her time passed long ago. Now it's my time."

"Elaborate, please."

"How can I rule over the world if you destroy it?"

"Then I hope you became stronger since our last fight, puppy."

"I'm at your level now, Sephiroth. And don't call me that. The man I was died at the Forgotten City. I suppose this is my real self. Awoken by her."

"So, to the death?"

"Hell yes! Whoever wins it'll be a good fight!"

The two villains smirked before engaging themselves in a battle that would doom the world.

* * *

**I won't lie to you, I had finished the second part of my therapy to turn my hate at Clerith into distaste (actually I did it. I'm no longer a Clerith hater) but I needed to let the steam escape.**

**Please, Read & Review.**

**And thanks for reading!**


End file.
